This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2001-0021898, filed on Apr. 24, 2001.
The present invention relates to a protective wall assembly used to protect an embankment. Specifically, the protective wall covers an earthen embankment having an inclined plane to prevent the earthen embankment from being swept away by scouring during periods of high water flow such as in a flood or from tidal waves.
Protecting earthen embankments, dykes, or earth-formed walls is important when considering the impact that erosion or scouring from high water flows can have on these structures. As an example, there are many rivers in which the river""s shape is formed in accordance with natural water flow and topography by moving soil from an embankment thereby re-shaping the embankment.
In the prior art, to protect the embankment, dyke, or earth-formed wall most of the protective walls are made from stones or stone nets covering the inclined surfaces of the embankments, dykes, or earth-formed walls. The stones or stone nets are used to prevent scouring and protect the embankments, dykes, or earth-formed walls from being swept out by high water flows or rapid water flow. Ultimately, the prior art attempts to prevent destruction caused by high water flows. In particular, destruction during floods and tidal waves.
However, the prior art stones or stone nets are not particularly useful for preventing scouring or for preventing destruction of the embankments, dykes, or earth-formed wall. The stones or stone nets are easily displaced by high water flows and can easily be washed away from the embankment, dyke, or earth-formed wall.
As a result, there is a need in the art to create a protective wall that can withstand the energy generated by high water flows and successfully protect the embankments, dykes, and earth-formed walls.
The present invention provides a protective wall assembly. The protective wall assembly comprises a plurality of block assemblies. Each of the block assemblies comprise a body having a top surface and a bottom surface surrounded by four side faces and interconnected by four intermediate faces to define an eight-sided body. Each of the side faces has a recess therein extending transversely to the top and bottom surfaces and each of the intermediate faces has a bore extending perpendicularly thereinto. The assembly further includes a first connecting device to engage the bores in opposing intermediate faces of a first pair of block assemblies wherein a length of one of the bores is different than a length of the other bore.
The protective wall assembly overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art. The prior art stones and stone nets fail to provide a secure structure resilient to high water flow rates. The use of the connecting devices of the present invention and the manner in which they are connected increases the resilience of the protective wall assembly to high water flow rates such as those experienced during periods of flooding and by tidal waves.
At the same time, the present invention aims at providing an environmentally friendly protective wall assembly that is in harmony with the surrounding scenery, as well as securely protecting it. As a result, the protective wall assembly of the present invention is conducive to grass and tree planting as illustrated by the attached drawings.